Naruto of the Titan
by naruto uzumaki-namikaze101
Summary: When fighting sasuke at the valley of the end on the sasuke retrival mission naruto is sucked into the world of the titans see what naruto does to get used to this brand new world as a teen titan rated m for violence and some cussing please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so decided to go with a naruto teen titian crossover in this one naruto won't be a thief or villain but a titian. The reason i'm doing this is because their arn't any fanfiction really out there that have naruto join them. No on with the show.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own naruto or teen titans.**

**Naruto of the titian **

The valley of the end were madara and harishima fought all those years ago and it seems like history was repeating its self cause in that valley naruto uzumaki was fighting sasuke uchia. Both charged up one more jutsu naruto in his 2 tailed clock and sasuke in his curse mark stage 2. in narutos hand was a pure ball of chakra and sasukes hand was coated in lightning chakra. They jumped at each other and shouted their techniques name **"Resengan!Chidori!" **naruto and sasuke shouted at the same time. But because the chidori is kakashis way of doing the resengan then they have about the same power and when a chakra manipulation jutsu clash's with another one of the same power then something will result because of the sheer power and when that happened and their jutsus clashed a wormhole basicly opened from the result of that power. So when naruto got blasted back he was sucked into the wormhole with the explosion. Sasuke was blasted back and looked around for naruto. "Hn most have oblitartated that dobe." with that he smirked and walked off. When kakashi arrived with pakku he searched everywhere for his too students but finding no trace he left dejected.

**(jump city T tower)**

in T tower the teen titian were siting on their giant u couch waiting for something to happen **(Not teen titans go the original one.) **either hive or one of the other villains they've fought. That's when they got an alert. "What is it friend robin?" asked star fire. "An explosion down town no cause. Someone appears to be injured not sure. Lets go check it out." with that the titans left and went to check it out.

**(Explosion site)**

Naruto cracked his eyes open and groaned. The fist sized hole next to his heart was still closing up from sasukes chidori. He promptly blacked out again then woke up again. He finally looked around to see tall skyscrappers and he was embeded into the wall._'w-what is this place? I can hardly move.'_ thought narutowhen the teen titans showed up naruto fell out of the wall and groaned. Robin ran over to him and checked his pulse and saw the the small fist sized hole in his chest. "Titans over here we got one critical injured!" yelled robin. They rushed him to the the titans medical wing in the tower.

**(a few days later)**

naruto finally started to come thru he slowly opened his eyes and could tell he was in the hospitable but not one he's ever been in. naruto got up and saw a pair of jeans a black shirt and a pair of shoes. "No orange oh well but where am I?" wondered naruto. After putting those cloths naruto stealthly snoke threw the corridors of the tower. Naruto after a lot of sneaking around got frustrated and let out a growl "I have to find out where I am!" naruto said getting frustrated. Finally he came to the common room and saw the titans siting their with cyborg and beast boy playing video games on their giant tv. "excuse me but where am I I'm lost?" asked naruto in his language. The titans looks and saw he was awake and where surprised to see him up already. "Do you speak English?" asked robin naruto looked confused. About a few hours ago they had just got back from Tokyo. "He sounds like he's speaking Japaneses but at the same time he's not friends." said starfire robin nodded to starfire and and starfire walked up to naruto and kissed him so that she can learn his language. When she backed away naruto was flushed. "What the hell was that for!" yelled naruto. "On my planet to learn ones language we must have lip contact." said starfire "Cy could you work on getting a translator for him so the rest of us can understand him?" asked robin cyborg nodded and got on it. While that was going on naruto and starfire were making small talk while they waited. "So where am I this looks like nothing like the hi no kuni(land of fire) or anywhere in the elemental countrys?" asked naruto curious about this strange new place. "This is the planet earth and the country The United states of America. This is jump city a marvelous place friend naruto." naruto walked to the window and looked out to see buildings as far as the eye can see to the distance and high. "I-its amazing!" said naruto in awe. Cyborg came in with a metal device. " Star could you please tell him to put this one around his neck" starfire nodded and translated it to naruto. Naruto started to speak in another language that was not english. After some tweaking on cyborgs part he finally said a few words. "Doe's this thing work?" asked naruto "yes now do you understand us?" asked robin. "Hai I do now who are you people?" "I'm robin this is beast boy, raven and the one who gave you the device is cyborg." said robin pointing to the respective person he said their name. "Now then where did you come from? When we found you, you were in the side of a wall from an explosion " asked robin. "I come from the land of fire and the village kohona or the village hidden in the leafs. I'm a shinobi or ninja." said naruto proudly pointing to his head band. "I was fighting sasuke-teme when he defected and a explosion formed then I'm here." said naruto. Robin nodded. "Thats so cool does that mean you can do cool ninja stuff!" yelled beast boy excitedly. "sort of -ttebayo." said naruto only to cover his mouth. All of a sudden some alarms went off. "Guys a robbery at the bank!" yelled robin "Titans go!You too naruto! " naruto nodded and follow cyborg to the T-car. They hurried to the bank when they got there cops lined the front of the bank. "We're glad your here titans we need some help." said a cop. "How many hostages?" asked robin. "Only the people working the bank fortunately. It's H.I.V.E jinks slender block mammoth and gizmo." said the cop robin nodded "Raven starfire and naruto you guys take the roof. Beast boy go through the vents. Me and cyborg will attack in the confusion." said robin giving orders of entry. Naruto raven and starfire went to the top and waited for the order. "Now!" yelled robin over the communicator. The trio burst through the roof landing in the middle of the H.I.V.E members "What the fuck!" yelled gizmo. Naruto immediately went for the closet guy that being mammoth. Naruto sent a spinning kick to mammoths face for his leg to be grabbed he used his other leg landing the kick using both legs to kick away off his face. Naruto jumped to the ceiling running across it till over mammoth spring boarded off the ceiling and drop kicked mammoth. He moved so fast when he knocked mammoth into the ground a crater formed. Mammoth was knocked out before he hit the floor. When he looked around the rest were either tied up or knocked out. "Good job team naruto I have a proposition for you. I'd like to make you a teen titan." said robin taking out a communicator . Naruto smiled he may be miles from home but he could still be part of a team and help save lives. "Sure I'd love to."

**Unkown place and time**

"Leader-sama the kyuubi has dispersed without a trace no sign of him anywhere." said a man with red eyes 3 tomeos in each eye and black hair in a pony tail. "Itachi this is troubling news what about your little brother?" asked a holograph all you could see was purple eyes with rings "He was extremely injured in the fight against the kyuubi but he's with orochimaru right now my foolish little brother has messed all our plans." said the now named itachi. '_i'm sorry naruto-kun I hope your safe were ever you are' _thought itachi. "Your dismissed." "Hai leader-sama!" itachi bowed and left in a flock of crows _'this is unsettling we must find the kyuubi for the tskuime' _thought someone all you could see was a lone red eye with weird shape in it. He disappeared in what seemed as a vortex.

**Hey guys this has been in the making for a few weeks hurray for my 3rd story! I hope you like naruto is a titan and not a theif. What will the akatski do now will they find naurto or will they give up only one way to find out. Um the trip to tokyo takes place before everything will DP(doom patrol) and onward. I really wish that the 'new' 'teen titans' go was never made. I will try to explain what happened to slade of my own imagination and the being. Please review and read for all my storys another few storys ate in the works a couple of regular naruto storys a fairy tail story. And maybe a total drama story. **

**Story recommendations**

**what a dramatic life or WDL for short by Mumei Mu- he's not sure when it all started, was it when he was a baby,was it when these incidents happened, or was it when he joined Total Drama with his childhood friend. Only one thing he knows is that he has been living a dramatic life. Rated M fir some swearing and possible lemon in the future. A very good story in my opinion if you like both naruto and total drama that is my inspiration in my next story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lost hope?**

**Hey everyone thanks for the great response 110 views and 2 reviews the pairings are undecided now about my story the red flash that's on hold for right now. Now i'm still deciding the pairings tell me what you want i'll but up a poll I might make it a Harlem MIGHT being the keyword. Now on with the story **

Naruto woke up and looked at the ceiling for his room in the tower. It had been 2 weeks in jump tower he had the basic grasp of English but couldn't have a full conversation without his translator. "Titans to the ops center." said robin over the intercom. Naruto gut up and put on his new 'uniform' since his orange jumpsuit was in shreds. His outfit consisted of a blood red hodie black pants black shoes he had bullet and knife proof armor. '_I really have to thank batman for the armor' _thought naruto. And to top it off was a cloak that was blood red and had black flames on it was the kaji for 'the kitsune' he walked to the ops room and took his seat. "We just got a call from doom patrol their in trouble. Naruto we need you to look after the tower and jump city I know you want to fight but the city needs you." said robin beast boys eyes widened. Naruto nodded "Got it." "Also naruto please try not to destroy the town." "The other titans from titans east are on stand by if you need to come help us. Titans Go!" yelled robin as the others rushed to the T-jet. Naruto moved to the main room. The alarms went off and he rushed to the console break in at the main bank naruto rushed to his new ride a 1966 mustang had armor making it bullet proof and if in a pinch rocket boasters '_ once again my thanks go's to batman_' thought naruto. Naruto jumped in a sped of through the tunnel for the city he then sped off to the bank arriving and jumping out he walked to the officer in charge. "Who's attacking this time and how many hostages?" asked naruto translator on. "Glad you could make it kitsune wheres everyone else? And 10 hostages slades men." said the cop grimly. Naruto nodded and replied "The rest of the team are out on other business." was narutos replied. He jumped on the the roof and planted a charge to break through the roof going to use the stun of the explosion to attack. He pushed the button and burst through the roof right in between slades men. He immediately attack them all taking them out. But slade himself appeared out of no where "Slade." growled out naruto "Ah kitsune what a pleasant surprise a shame bird boy isn't here a shame that he changed my last apprentice but oh well you will do for now." said slade. "You will never take me and use me against my friends!" yelled naruto defiantly. "Such a shame but I can change you and make you turn weather you like it or not." said slade. "I could return you home you can be with your friends." said slade. "You lie!" yelled naruto as he got into a stance. Slade also got into a stance "Then I will take you by force." naruto charged forming his favroite hand sign and yelling **"Kage no bushin!"**(shadow clone) 4 more of him appeared. They all charged trying to get in hits thy got in a few before being takin out by slade. "Your form is slopy you but all your strength in you punchs and when you don't hit you lose your balance. "Shut up!" yelled naruto and punched slade in the face. Sparks appeared from 'slade' and naruto immediately went on edge and heard a whistling sound and saw a tazor like thing flying at him he ducked under it and saw static. "You may have beaten me now but I will be back. Naruto escorted the hostages out of the bank the people that gathered cheered and naruto grinned and waved. He returned to the tower to see someone laying on the couch. "Who are you!" yelled naruto. The person was all of a sudden in front of him. "Oh so your the new guy kitsune nice to meet you the names kid flash!" said the now named kid flash who wore a red and yellow spandex outfit. "The other tower got boring so I came here thought you could use some help." the alarms went off and naruto ran to the console"Great H.I.V.E again." naruto and flash rushed to the museum. When they arrived billy jinx gizmo and mammoth were stealing artifacts that could get a hefty price. "So you guys are at it...again." said naruto. "Great its the motherfucking kitsune." "Skater!" yelled jinx. A bunch of billys formed and ran gizmo backpack formed and he flew away jinx cart wheeled away and mammoth ran off. "The hard way it is I was hoping that this would be a relaxing time." sighed naruto. Naruto formed a hundred clones and they scattered billy's were flying left and right mammoth was thrown through a wall jinx was running and gizmo was flying around do to his broken backpack curiosity of naruto. But they got over whelmed and started to run they ran across town dodging jinxs bad luck magic thanks to narutos luck of the devil they took out mammoth and billy then gizmo for jinx to escape. "Thanks for the help I needed it." said naruto extending his hand. "It was nothing kitsune." was kid flashes replied they shook hands and kid flash took off. When naruto returned the rest of the titans were there. "So naruto anything happen while we were gone?" asked robin. Naruto nodded "Ya I met slade." said naruto grimly. The titans looked shocked. "Naruto I have some bad news." cyborg said after getting over his shock. "You might not be able to get back home if that worm hole took you to another universe. Ever second hundreds of universe are created. If we sent you off theirs no telling if you'd arrived in the right universe." said cyborg. "But the wormhole could have taken you across our universe our from an uncharted land in our earth that we haven't found." said cyborg a little more happy but not much. Narutos face dropped tears formed he look destroyed. "You mean I-i could never return?" asked naruto close to crying. "I don't know naruto I don't know." naruto walked to his room. When there he broke down and cried but calmed down. "Crying won't do anything I hope that this isn't another universe." said naruto he fell asleep hoping something new would happen.

**Unknown place unknown time**

slade was a very patient man he would wait to strike when the team was at their worst. He snapped his fingers and one of his men appeared. "I need something that can take down the titans and I need a way to free tera." said slade the person nodded and disappeared.

**Unknown place unknown time**

"Itachi report!" said the holographic person. "The elemental countrys have been turned upside down and nothing but some members have taken to sea around us." said itachi. "Hm we might find something make sure they don't die. Dismissed!" said the person. '_ the kyubi better appear soon tskui no me requiers is and our plan must be ready._' thought the same person who left the same way.

**Hey guys so new chapter yay doom partrol done I hope you like the events of titans together will be starting soon. Please R&amp;R for all my storys which you can find on my site. Till next time enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3:itachi

**Chapter 3:Itachi**

**Another great response thanks to all the reviews that I received. Now this one itachi will be a little more active in the chapter besides at the end. This is going to take place during the brotherhood of evil fight enjoy ^.^**

Naruto was running not to a villain but away from a bunch of villains. He and the other titans were recruiting people he was sent to Germany to find more hero's there. On the way over the mountainside a ball of fire hit his engines. Naruto stopped in a cave to rest. Naruto took out his communicator. "Titans come in!? Beast boy. Robin. Starfire. Raven anyone!" yelled naruto in the communicator. Static was all he got.

"Anyone come in this is the kitsune I was shoot down by someone over the mountainside." still nothing. "Anyone." whispered naruto sliding down . He took out some sake that he bought back in kohona it calmed his nerves. He took a sip then he heard something. "Hello anyone come in this is beast boy." he heard. He quickly picked up the communicator. "Beast boy this is naruto I was shoot down by the brotherhood of evil. I'm in a cave." said naruto.

" Naruto its great to hear another voice I was shoot down too I haven't been able to get the others." said beast boy over the communicator. "We have to save the others... but we don't know where they are." said naruto he look down. He took another sip of sake. "Beast boy I need sleep I'm signing off contact me when you have anything." he curled into a ball and tried to fall asleep but thats when he heard him. "Hello naruto-kun. You look quite different since the last time we meet." said itachi. "Itachi! How did you find me!" yelled naruto at itachi. "You don't think after watching over you for 5 years that I don't remember your chakra?" asked itachi. His communicator beeped. "calling all titans the brotherhood of evil has been listening i'm breaking off all further communication...take care of your selfs you know what to do." the communicator started beeping then it broke. "Seems your friends are in trouble naruto-kun. Also what i've done in the akatski is to protect you they're out for the kyuubi you'll meet a man with a lone sharrigan that go's as madara. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you."

"I forgive you weasle-nii-san but my friends need help." responded naruto. He look at the sake then back holding it out for itachi. Itachi took it and and took a sip. "Hm where did you get this naruto-kun?" asked itachi. "I had it from wave country." said naruto. "Naruto-kun I must go now please stay safe I will protect you from the shadows." with that he was gone with a flock of crows. "You can come out now raven." said naruto. Said person stepped out of the shadows. "Were you attacked also?" asked raven. "Yes I was attacked by someone I don't know all I saw was a ball of fire." replid naruto. "Odd no one we know of has the abilitys to use fire but hotspot and he's not a villan." said raven "Raven try and find their base and any heros not caught I'll look out for more brotherhood of evil guys." raven nodded and sat down and meditated. "They're in Paris I found something." her hands were shrouded in a black energy and his part of the T-Jet appeared. "Thanks..Wait how did you find this!" yelled naruto. "Black smoke in snow." said raven he got in the jet "Everything looks ok but the engines are shot and so are the wires wheres cyborg when you need him?" asked naruto

"I need a ride." said naruto sheepishly. Raven sighed and held out her hand naruto grabbed it they took off picking up others on the way when they got there naruto went off . After everyone else burst in he burst in and said "Lesson 4 never shoot me down over a mountainside -ttebayo!" his arms crossed "Titans together!" yelled beast boy. Everyone charged naruto making shadow clones taking out anyone in beast boys way. The real naruto charged with beast boy. Naruto gave a battle cry and took out everyone he could. The tide was against naruto and he knew it but then the others were freed. Naruto raven starfire robin cyborg and beast boy all stood together. "So does anyone actually have a plan?" asked raven "Yes we kick the butt." was starfires replie. "Just like old times." said cyborg. "Except better." beast boy said this time. "Then lets finish this." said robin "Together!" yelled naruto naruto and robin instantly took of taking out everyone in their way. Star fire and raven taking out the giant naruto making more clones to take out others. While the real one and beast boy once again charging together. But thats when naruto heard _him_ "Hello dobe." said a guy with raven black hair in a duck butt hair cut. "Sasuke!" yelled naruto only focusing on the now named sasuke "You were the one that shot me down didn't you!" yelled naruto. Sasuke smirked "The dobe finally got something right." naruto growled.

"I will take you down with my bare hands!" yelled naruto. "I'm an uchia elite you are a clanless nobody!" yelled sasuke. "Clans mean nothing if you go after my friends I will destroy you!" yelled naruto as he formed 5 clones. The clones and naruto charged. Sasuke just stood their and then when naruto threw his first punch sasuke just dodged and destroyed the clone he kept dodging and destorying the clones naruto kept making more.

Naruto finally got in a puch then another and then a kick. Sasuke jumped back "Are you going to use the foxs powers again?" asked sasuke. "I'm done using his power I don't need it!" in his mind the kyuubi or kurama was watching. "You will lose even if you used it any ways." said sasuke sasuke charged and punched naruto in the face then made a chadori and rammed it into narutos stomach. Naruto spat out blood. Naruto gritted his teeth and punched sasuke with a chakra intensified punch. Naruto grabbed his stomach. A cloak of red energy surrounded him healing the wound. "I thought you never went back on your word naruto." said sasuke

"Shut up." yelled naruto. The rest of the hero got to safety seeing a huge fight about to happen.

Naruto charged sasuke faster then the eye could see then appeared in front of sasuke punching his stomach then head then kneeing him in the stomach. Sasuke punched naruto in the face they jumped away from each other. Naruto charged up a rasengan sasuke another chidori. They charged meeting midway then pushing their techniques at each other the explosion was defining and blinding naruto and sasuke were pushed back this time no wormhole luckily. They got up narutos arm limp. "Its like the valley of the end again huh." said naruto sasuke nodded.

Sasukes second curse mark form flared to life. "Lets finish this for the last time." narutos second tailed cloak formed when he said this. They formed their jutsus once again and charged releasing a battle cry once again meeting in the middle jutsus meeting this time the explosion was almost the size of the base. When the explosion cleared the heros saw both knocked away from each other naruto with a hole in his chest already healing and sasuke looking worst for wheres. The base started to rumble. "Its starting to collapse!" yelled robin the heroes vacated star fire picking up naruto on her way. They rushed naruto to the titans tower medical bay and hooked him up naruto was in a coma and no one knew when he'd wake up

**narutos mindscape**

naruto awoke to the sewer that was his mindscape. He walked to the place that held the kyuubi. "what do you need human?" asked kyuubi without his normal malic. "I just want to talk and say thank you for healing me when ever I was hurt." kyuubi was taken back. "Please don't call me kyuubi thats just a title please call me kurama." said the now named kurama. Naruto smiled and held his fist out kurama smirked and fist bumped narutos fist. He may not wake up for a while but he knew that he wouldn't be alone.

**Phew its over do you like it? I've been planning the sasuke naruto fight during the brotherhood fight. Now about the pairings I'm making a pool for it. I hope you liked thanks for reading please review also ending the red flash and making a new story the name naruto of the five elements if you figure out why cookie for you!**


	4. Chapter 4:He awakens

**Chapter 4:he awakens**

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome response ya know this makes me happy that so many like my story and read it if fills my heart that so many have read and I know 10 followers and 5 favriotes aren't a lot but it's still great to me also the awesome reviews that don't say I suck or anything but help with my story and say to keep writing these 2 shows are my favorite and that so many like it too and are reading this makes me happy. Before the story I want to clear up how sasuke and itachi got to him. Around the elemental countrys is water** **thats uncharted so the akatski travled and naruto was in the mountainous and so was itachi and he felt narutos chakra and for sasuke he travled and meet the brain and the brain told him about naruto. So now on with the story!**

Naruto sighed "Its so boring here why did I have to go into a coma." said naruto. Kurama gained a tick mark "**I'm not the one who got a hole through their chest so stop complaining and went into a coma!" **yelled kurama. "Not my fault Sasukes a teme!" yelled naruto. Kurama sighed. **"Look bear with my for a little longer because at this rate you might not wake up."** said an irritated kurama.

Naruto nodded and sighed. "Fine but could you hurry up I don't want to worry my friends." said naruto tiredly. **" Fine I was keeping you here so you don't go and injure your self again but you seem fine go to your friends." **said kurama "Thanks kurama for everything I'll visit when I can." said naruto with that naruto left his mindscape.

Naruto woke up to see...he was in the infirmary...again. Naruto sighed "I need to stop waking up like this." said naruto aloud to himself. He got up and put on a red shirt black pants black fingerless gloves and walked out.

Siting on the couch was the team beast boy and cyborg were once again racing each other. "Do you guys ever stop." asked naruto. "Nope naru-." cyborg turned his head. "Naruto!" yelled cyborg. Everyone's head turned so fast naruto thought they got whiplash as they rushed at him. When they got their they all hugged him. "I didn't think you guys missed me this much I was out for what 3 days?" asked naruto. "Naruto you wear out for almost 2 weeks now. We thought you would never wake up." said robin. "2 weeks!" yelled naruto. Robin nodded. "Any of the ways friend naruto now we can get the movie and pizza and celebrate the return of you." said starfire excitdly. Naruto nodded as they walked to the T-car and drove off. "How do you feel friend naruto?" asked starfire. "Besides a little pain in my chest I feel ok." said naruto

After they picked up the pizza they went to the movie store but when they got there beast boy screamed. "Its gone!" yelled beast boy "The movie store the candy store!" yelled beast boy "The books store now how will I get my books?" asked raven. "We must have been gone longer then we thought waiting for naruto and fighting crime." said robin. "It's fine guys as long as we have pizza i'm fine." said naruto happily.

All of a sudden a white beast jumped at them destroying the pizza when they jumped away. "The pizza!" yelled beast boy. "This is not my day!" yelled naruto.

(Unknown location)

"So he has awaken good now have him be introduced and the team with the nano-bites again they won't get away this time." said slade evilly.

(With the team)

"Titans go!" yelled robin naruto jumped at the beast and punched it in the face blasting it into a wall only for it to become like that wall. Cyborg jumped at the the thing only to be punched away but a tiny syringe entered his skin without him noticing. Robin and starfire charged together starfire going high robin low they were both knocked away a syringe also entering them. Raven charged trying to punch the things stomach but no dice the same thing happening. Naruto jumped at the beast punching at him only for his fist also to be punched a small and the syringe entered him.

He was knocked away. Beast boy charged as a cheetah only to be punched away a syringe entering him when he got up he saw _her_. "Terra?" asked beast boy. "Beast boy he's escaping!" yelled robin. He looked at robin then back and Terra was gone. The team finally got the thing cornered only to enter a sewer. They opened the ma hole but the sewer was flooded. "He's gone." said robin. They returned to the tower downcast. "This is all your fault beast boy if you hadn't gone chasing butterfly's we would have gotten him!" yelled robin. "I saw Terra!" yelled beast boy. "Beast boy shes dead." said revan. "But I saw her I know it was her!" "Beast boy your just imagining things you miss her thats all." said naruto trying to calm him down. " You don't even know her!" yelled beast boy and in his anger hit naruto right where the hole once was.

Naruto dropped to his knees in pain. "Naruto!" yelled everyone. "I'm fine I'm fine." said naruto between breaths before he got up. He looked around but beast boy was gone. "Don't blame beast boy he's just angry we should find..." you could complete his sentence as the alarms went off. "He's at the old factory titans go!" yelled robin. They rushed to the factory and when they got their the thing wasn't there. They went in and looked around. "I feel like we're being watched." said naruto. The beast jumped behind naruto and put him in a chock hold. "Naruto!" yelled everyone once again. 

The beast put more pressure on narutos neck and naruto went out like a light and the beast put naruto on his shoulders. "Everyone no deadly attacks we must get naruto back!" yelled robin they charged only for the beast to disappear in smoke when they went thru he was gone.

(Unknown Location)

"Master slade _he_ has arrived the plan is going as plan master." said a bowing minion of slade. "Good bring him here." said slade. The minion nodded and disappeared when he came back he was in front of 5 people 4 were holding chains the other had his hands tied and a collar holding the 4 chains. Naruto was mad at himself for being captured. "Welcome young naruto I have a proposition for you." said slade. "I will never work for you slade I will never fight mt friends!" yelled naruto in anger. "A feisty one well you have no choice." said slade. "Everyone has a choice!" yelled naruto "Well not you because when you and our 'thing' as you called it fought he injected into you and your team nano-bites so you work for me orrrr your team dies a slow pain full death." said slade in a sadistic tone. Narutos head dropped his eyes wide. _'beast boy robin raven cyborg I'm sorry if I most join him I do it to protect you all!'_ thought naruto determined.

"So whats your answer you and your team die a slow painful death or will I being calling you my apprentice make your choice." said slade. "I am yours to command master slade but if you so much as touch my friends I will fight you to my last breath!" said a even more determined naruto. Slade smirked "Good get him fitted with gear and the uniform for being my apprentice." said slade they nodded and walked off. "All is going according to plan." mused slade aloud.

** Hey guys sorry for the long wait been a little less focused haven't had time so I'm mainly focusing on getting this up to near 20k+ so the other story's are kind of freezed I'm also working on the total drama crossover that's coming along nicely. So naruto was captured by slade I know it's kind of redundant but I've planned this for awhile but once again I'm really sorry for the long wait I'll try to post more often **


	5. Chapter 5: Battle against slade pt 1

**Chapter 5: the apprentice**

** hey guys I know not a orignal idea with with naruto as the apprentices of slade and the nano bites but I had to give the white thing/monster a purpose since we never learned it (Thanksss carton network) I did get a good number of views not one review but its ok you guys can make it up. Any way on with the show**

(3 months later)

"Again!" yelled slade at naruto. Naruto panting jumped at slade leg extended only to be punched in the knee joint then punch in the stomach and hitting a wall feeling and hearing a lot of cracks in his back. "Get up." said slade. Naruto slowly got up leaning on the wall for support feeling kurama already healing his back. "Again!" yelled slade and naruto jumped at him again and landed a kick to slades chest. "Good you have been improving." said a smirking slade. "Now go and rest I will call you when you are needed." naruto nodded and bowed then walked to his room. He made sure no one was coming then took out a picture of the titans and him. "Your in quite a predicament huh naruto-kun." said itachi. "Yes I am weasel-nii-san. Itachi are they still together the team or did they split and go they're own ways?" asked naruto. "No they seem to be calming down but the tensions still very high between them beast boy blames himself robin is set on finding you he hasn't slept for 2 weeks now. Jump city is spiraling for darkness how long will you stay here?" asked itachi. "As long as it takes to take down slade but at this rate I may have no where to return to." said naruto grimly but then naruto lightened up a little. "Itachi I need you deliver a letter to my team." said naruto. Itachi nodded and took the letter that naruto handed him before disappearing in a flock of crows. With that naruto passed out

(With the titans)

The mood was downcast no one was saying anything. Raven was reading cyborg was working on his arm. Beast boy was just staring off into space. Robin was going thru every criminal site or anything to find naruto. Star fire was sitting their crying silently. That's when they heard a knock on the window they all looked hoping to see naruto but saw a man that looked exactly like sasuke but had a black cloak with red clouds on them "I have a letter from naruto." they heard thru the window. All of the team scrambled to the window opening it as one. "I can not tell you his location or you would be put in jeopardy because slade has put more nano bites in your bodys that can not be taken out with out risk of them going off." said itachi. "I will be back in 3 months good luck." itachi handing the letter to robin and disappearing in a flock of crows. "What was that all about?" asked beast boy. "Who cares we got a letter from naruto!" yelled cyborg. Robin opened the letter and started reading

_Dear Team_

_ If you guys are reading this then itachi was successful and you got you the letter I'm being held some where but I don't know where I'm being treated alright. Slade is training me constantly but I can handle this. When I am ready I will fight slade and destroy the nano bites in your system good luck naruto. _"I knew it narutos alive!" yelled beast boy. "The question is where and how did slade get nano bites in our system again?" asked robin in the end. "I don't know but we shouldn't mess with them we' will have to wait and fight crime." said cyborg. The team nodded thats when the crime alert went off "Good something to get our minds off of naruto." said robin.

(3 months later)

Naruto walked into his room after a training session with slade seeing itachi in the room. "Have they found a way to get rid of the nano bots?" Asked naruto itachi nodded. "Yes they will be taking them out soon." said itachi. Naruto nodded. "Tell them Im not ready to fight slade yet." itachi nodded.

(another 3 months.)

Naruto was ready he had made many jutsus in secret could take slade head on in hand to hand he could beat slade. The team had taken care of the nano bots. Naruto exited his room going to where slade was. He walked into slades place. "What is it 'boy'." said slade snarkily. "Im here to fight you." Said naruto in determination. "Oh why do you have a death wish for your friends." He said an evil smirk appering on his mask it seemed. "No Im here to save them." they stood off before jumping at each other starting their fight that fight was on good against evil for the fate of the teen titans.

TO be continued

**OH MY GOD GUYS IM SO SORRY! I dont know what happened I completely forgot to write but im back before going on a trip after july 1****st**** ill get one more update in maybe two to make it up to you guys im so sorry! Im not dead I blame games and school and football the latter of the 3 made me wiped and I slept most of the weekends but school and footballs done.**


End file.
